A Day To Remember
by Callie-Cat
Summary: I suck at summarys. This is a re-post but it has quite a few new chapters, and a few things are fixed up. I hope you like. This is my first FF plese R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda or any of the characters, except Justine. I'm just having a little fun with them!  
A Day To Remember  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on boss we've been walking forever! Why are we even here? This planet gives me the creeps, and it's not just because it's crawling with Ubers!" Harper whined, looking around at the grey sky of this oh so grey planet he, Dylan and Trance now found themselves on.  
  
"Mr. Harper you know why we're here: we need supplies," Dylan replied.  
  
"Yeah, supplies. You keep saying that but you haven't told me what kind of supplies yet, and being the chief engineer I know we don't need parts! I refuse to take another step until you tell me what we're really doing here!" Harper whined for what seemed to be the millionth time, as he sat on the ground, which was grey sand that matched with the grey backdrop of the city buildings and even the people they've seen so far. He then picked up a stick and started drawing in the sand.  
  
"Harper come on, lets-" Yelling coming from a nearby alley interrupted Trance.  
  
"Let me go! You have no right to do this! Let go!" They heard a women's voice call.  
  
Harper immediately jumped up and rushed to the alley that the voice was coming from. He wanted to be the one to rescue this damsel in distress!  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing to her?" Harper called to the two Nietzscheans who were holding the young girl between them.  
  
Just then Dylan and Trance came running into the alley. Dylan jumped on the Nietzscheans. And Harper grabbed the girl, only to be elbowed right between the legs!  
  
"OWWWWWW!" He screamed. "This is what I get for saving your life?"  
  
Just then the girl turned around. Harper looked up, and he thought she was beautiful. She looked around the same age as him. She was short, had silky longish brown-blond hair, and hazel eyes.  
  
"Shay?" the girl asked quietly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Harper asked, a very confused look on his face. "No one's called me that since..." He finally saw the full face of the young woman. "Justine?" He stood up then gave the young woman whom we now know as Justine a big Harper hug.  
  
"Mr. Harper, do you know this girl?" Dylan asked, out of breath after struggling with the Neitzscheans.  
  
"Yeah," he said shyly, "Dylan this is - - - is my girlfriend Justine, whom I haven't seen in 7 years, since Beka found me on Earth." He continued almost too quiet for anyone to hear.  
  
"I see," Dylan said confusingly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Justine asked.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that question. I thought you died!" Harper replied.  
  
"Well this has been all nice and stuff but I think we should go before they wake up," Trance stated, pointing to the unconscious Neitzschean behind her.  
  
"Uhhh... yeah lets go," Dylan said, leading the way back to the Maru.  
  
"What about the supplies?" Trance asked, almost forgetting why they were there in the first place.  
  
"There is no immediate need for any of them! We can get them later, Trance. Let's get back to the Andromeda," Harper replied, now following Dylan to the Maru dragging Justine behind him.  
  
Back on Andromeda a flood of questions come hurdling toward Harper and Justine.  
  
"So Harper who's your new friend?" Beka asked, with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"How do you know each other?" Trance questioned.  
  
"When did you meet?" Inquired Dylan.  
  
"Why did you get separated?" Requested Rommie.  
  
"Were you mates?" This was a very nietzschean question from the very nietzschean Tyr, who until now had been silent. Leaning on the back wall of command, as usual.  
  
"Stop it! She's not a freakin' thief," Harper yelled frustratingly.  
  
"It's ok Shay. They're just curious." Justine stepped in afraid Harper was going to blow a fuse. "I mean how often is it that an old girlfriend, or boyfriend come along?"  
  
"More often then you think." Was Harper's reply. "And usually it doesn't end very well! Usually I end up in med deck for a week!"  
  
"Oh, I see." Justine said.  
  
"Mr. Harper would you like to give your 'friend' a tour of the ship ending in showing her her V.I.P guest quarters, please?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Sure, come on J. lets go," Harper replied, leading Justine out of command.  
  
"Cool, I've never been on a ship this big, especially not this nice. How old did you say it was?" Justine asked.  
  
"Over 300 years. It's from the old commonwealth; Andromeda and Dylan got stuck in a black hole. Which is where Beka, Trance, Rev and I found it." Harper replied.  
  
"Wow! How does Dylan keep it running?" Justine asked looking around the hall touching almost everything.  
  
"How does Dylan keep it running? How does Dylan keep it running?" Harper was taken back by that question.  
  
"Yeah, after you guys got the Andromeda out of the black hole it must have had extensive damage. How did he fix it all? And how is he able to keep it running? Not very many parts dealers have parts for old commonwealth war ships." Justine replied.  
  
"Dylan has a secret weapon when it comes to fixing his ship," Harper answered basically.  
  
"Yeah, really? What's his 'secret weapon' as you call it? I'd love to see it."  
  
"You want to see it? You're staring right at it!" Harper almost yelled.  
  
"Really? But you and I are the only ones in the hallway." Justine was confused by Harper's answer.  
  
"The secret weapon that Dylan uses every time he sends Andromeda into a fight that she comes out really damaged is ME! I'm the freakin' engineer and I do everything, the work that is supposed to be done by hundreds of well equipped and well educated engineers in the old commonwealth is all done by one super genius named Seamus Harper!" Harper was furious. How could someone he's known for so long not know that he would end up as a great genius engineer?  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry Shay I didn't know! I should've known though, you always loved fiddling with any parts you could get your hands on!" Justine replied sadly. She hadn't meant to upset Harper.  
  
"That's ok J. I mean how would you know, you just came aboard. I should be the one sorry for blowing up like that." Harper said apologetically.  
  
"So, what does a genius engineer such as yourself do for fun around here?"  
  
"Follow me!" Harper was now very excited to show is old 'friend' his favourite spots on his favourite ship. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
"I cannot stay..." Just as Harper and Justine were re-establishing their friendship, Dylan walked in. "Mr. Harper, may I see your guest for a minute?" He asked, so politely that Harper had a funny feeling.  
  
"Uh, boss, we're kinda busy here-"  
  
"Mr. Harper, do NOT contradict me!" Dylan roared, enormously adding to that feeling of unease.  
  
"All right, all right, you don't have to get testy. Geez, you high guard officers all think you're authoritive."  
  
Dylan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok, so maybe you are."  
  
"Justine?" Dylan said, beckoning her out of Harper's quarters and into his own. He immediately told Rommie to put them in privacy mode. "Now, Justine, how well do you really know Harper?"  
  
"Well enough to know that I love him," she replied quickly.  
  
"We both know that's not true. I know what you really want. I saw the way you looked at me when we first ran into you." he retorted in a low, suggestive voice.  
  
"Yeah, so did I, I looked at you like a ridiculously conceited high guard captain who thinks a little too much of himself and not enough about his crew, like Harper. What would make you think that I prefer you to him? You must be completely demented! Now open this door and let me out now!"  
  
"No, not until you admit the way you feel about me!"  
  
"If you insist," she spat. "I cannot stand to look at you and I absolutely despise you." She then proceeded to bang on the door. "Andromeda! Harper! Someone get me out of here!" Harper ran to the door quickly and typed in his override codes.  
  
"Justine, what's the matter?" he asked, taking her trembling body into his arms. She quickly explained the situation, while an intense look of horror grew on the betrayed engineer's face.  
  
For a while, he was utterly speechless. Then said, slowly getting louder and quicker, "Dylan, you bastard! How could you? I trusted you, but I should have know that out of all of the girls you could have, you would pick mine. Hell, you could even have Rommie but you just couldn't let me be happy!" Harper yelled at Dylan, trying hard not to reveal that he was not the least bit angry. Just hurt.  
  
Justine decided to state her opinion at this point. " Shay, I cannot stay aboard this ship for another second with that horrid captain of yours. I want to go back home."  
  
Harper replied sadly, " And I can't leave. My family is aboard this ship. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Rommie or Trance again, and leaving Beka is out of the question. But I'll take you back with the Maru. We can go together, and then I'll come back here."  
  
Then he turned to Dylan. "I no longer take orders from you. Rommie is a how ever is a different story, but I refuse to be pushed around by someone so self-absorbed and uncaring."  
  
Dylan was infuriated. "Fine, you little bastard! But don't expect to stay on my ship!" Dylan considered what he had just said for a second. Then he reluctantly realized that he needed Harper. "Wait, Harper. You get your way this time. I hope you will come back."  
  
"You know I will," Harper said coldly, "But not for you" he added, as he and Justine headed for the Maru. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3; How?  
  
Once on the Maru, Harper and Justine started talking about more than just old times together. Harper desperately needed to know, why? Why now? Why after over 7 years would he run in to Justine? He had fought so hard to forget about her. When he left Earth and he hadn't seen her for over two weeks, he presumed her dead. He would have kept looking for her, but her disappearance came right after a Magog raid, so he figured that she must have been killed, so he left. Harper had to get to the bottom of this mystery. He had to know how she got off Earth. So, he decided to confront her.  
  
"Hey, Justine, could I ask you something?" Harper asked timidly. 'Wow she is the most gorgeous thing in the world!'  
  
"Sure what's up Shay?" Justine said turning from the stars ahead to the stars in his eyes. 'God, he's handsome.' She thought. 'Why him? Why of all the people in this universe did I have to run into him?'  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... how'd you get off Earth? After the Magog raid and then not seeing you for over two weeks afterwards I thought you were killed by a Magog!" He said, trying to get to the point. "You know I wouldn't have left without you if I knew you were still alive. You know that, right?" Harper had to make sure that Justine knew that he did and still loves her.  
  
"I know you wouldn't Shay. I was... I was..." She started, but once she got up enough courage to tell him, the ship rocked violently. She was thrown off the pilot's chair where she was staring out into the stars and onto the floor. Harper was standing up and got thrown across the room and into a console. "What was that?" Justine asked as she picked herself off the floor.  
  
"Owww..." She heard a mumble from across the room.  
  
"Oh my god Shay! Shay, are you ok?" She asked running over to him. "You're not hurt are you?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine... how about you?" Harper asked weekly trying to pick himself up off the ground.  
  
"You're the one that was thrown across the room. I'm fine, the worst I have is probably just a bruise on my butt." She said helping Harper off the floor. "Shay! You're bleeding!"  
  
"I'm glad you're fine, and, ow! I'm not bleeding that much," he said, trying so hard not to let his hurt show. He was failing miserably. He never could lie to her. It was kind of obvious he was hurt.  
  
"You're not ok! You're bleeding and I think you broke your arm! Do you have a med-bay on this ship?" Justine asked, worried. She knew that anyone to escape Earth, with Harper's weak immune system, without immediate medical attention to an injury, it could be fatal.  
  
"Well... OW! Careful! I can walk! There's nothing wrong with my legs." he said as Justine pulled his arm over her head. So Justine let go. Harper took one step and almost fell right back on the hard metal deck, he would of if it hadn't been for Justine there to catch him before he hit. "Ok, maybe I can't. There's a med-table in one of the storage rooms, back there."  
  
"That'll have to do!" Justine said as she helped Harper to the room.  
  
"What the hell hit us?" Harper asked.  
  
"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting you better, we can figure out who you pissed off later." Justine said helping Harper up onto the bed, with a grin on her face as she remembered how much of a troublemaker Harper was.  
  
With a hurt expression, Harper said, "Hey, I didn't piss anyone off... this time... and even if I had it's not my ship, how would they know I'm on it and not Beka?"  
  
Justine was wandering around the room looking for something that could be used to bandage up Harper's gash on his side. "Well I don't know. Maybe Beka pissed someone off and they think she's on the ship." Justine wrapped the bandage she had found around Harper midsection, and went of looking for some painkillers, and something that could be used as a sling for his arm. "Once we get you patched up you can fix whatever's broken on the ship and I'll try to figure out who shot at us."  
  
"Ok. Man my side is killing me. I think there are some painkillers in my room, second door on the left."  
  
"Why would there be painkillers in your room?" Justine asked as she left the room to go looking.  
  
"Let's just say this isn't the first time the Maru has been shot at while I was on it, and definitely not the first time I've gotten hurt on the Maru." Harper said. "Owww!" Harper cried as he tried to get off the med table and over to his room where Justine was. "Did you find them? Justine? JUSTINE? Where are you? If this is supposed to be a joke I'm not..." Just then someone grabbed him from behind. 'why do I think that's not Justine' Harper thought as we was dragged rather roughly to the back of the ship, into engineering and thrown onto the ground beside Justine who was tied and gagged. "Owww, hey be careful, that hurt! Justine?" he managed to get out before he to was gagged and tied with his arms behind his back, which caused a hot white pain run through his body from his broken arm. "Owww!!" he yelled, although it was muffled it still bothered his capturers and the kicked him in the face and then in the stomach, re-opening his side wound. 'I get it don't talk, how'd I know this was going to be a very bad day' Harper thought trying not to scream from his injuries. After he got himself up of the ground he was thrown back down, and everything in Harpers world went black. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
Justine's Secret  
  
The first thing Justine thought when she woke was 'Harper! What have they done to him?' The second thing that crossed her mind was 'He found me.' She didn't feel anger or dread or even fear. Just nothingness. She knew that if she let her emotions take over at this point neither she nor Harper would ever make it off of the Maru. She also knew that unless she told Harper everything, the stubborn earther would never cooperate with her. As if he read her mind, a groggy Harper said, "Justine, I'd really like to know what's going on here, and I have a feeling that you know."  
  
Their captors had temporarily left them, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't stay gone long. As much as she hated having to tell him, she knew that it was now or never.  
  
"Shay, you remember the day we were separated; the day a Drago came and dragged me away from you?"  
  
"Of course, how could I forget?" he asked, tearfully recalling the scene in his head as if it were yesterday. He didn't let her finish, he had to let her know that he didn't give up on her without a fight. "I assumed that he got what he wanted and then left you for the magog. After a week of searching had gone by and there was no sign of you, I wasn't the only one who thought you were dead."  
  
"I know, Shay, but that's not my point. My point is that your assumption was completely wrong!" She cringed at how hateful that sounded, but continued without stopping to apologize. "The Nietzschean who captured me sold me on the slave market to another Drago. I soon became his favourite wife, and we had a son together." She could see her sweet Shay's heart breaking, but he remained silent.  
  
"Believe me, all I could think of was you. How much I knew this would hurt you, how much I wished I was with you instead of him. And also I thought mostly about how much I loved you. But I grew to love my son as much as you. I even started imagining that he was our son, and I named him after you. Shay, I need you to help me rescue our son!" she begged with desperation in her voice. "I ran away from my husband, promising Seamus that I would come back for him exactly one week ago. Running into you was a miracle from the divine, exactly what I had been praying for. I was so happy to find out that you really had survived earth!"  
  
Harper was still trying to comprehend this. "So all this time, you've been in bed with a Drago?" he asked, unbelieving. The saddest part was that when she looked into his eyes, she saw that he wasn't hurt because she betrayed him, he was hurt that she had to endure all of these years under the control of a Drago. But he still had questions. "Our captors...?"  
  
"Some of my husband's best trackers, he warned me that if I ever tried to escape him, he would find me, make me watch Seamus die, and then he would kill me. That is why we have to get rid of our captors and get him off of that planet immediately! But first, we have to fix that arm of yours," she said as she remembered that he was hurt.  
  
"Don't worry about that," he told her. "I think I have a few ideas about how we can get Seamus away from him...." Harper said as he grinned maliciously. The only thought in that genius' head was to get revenge on the bastard that separated him and his Justine, the bastard that had hurt her. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
'I trust you'  
  
"Are you sure this'll work Shay?" Justine asked nervously. After waking up, and figuring out who their capturers were, Harper set to work on his 'genius' plan. "Maybe we should wait, at least until you feel better. You can't even use your left arm," she added, concern clearly in her voice. She knew her 'husband' wouldn't let anything happen to her, but Harper was up for grabs, a toy even, if they wanted. She didn't want to loose him for good, not after just finding him.  
  
"It'll work trust me, and I'm fine, don't worry about me. We have to get out of here so we can save your son." Harper replied, busily looking through drawers looking for his nano-welder so that he could free himself and Justine. "I just have to untie us, and then the real fun begins." He said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Ok... But how do you expect to untie us? Let me remind you you are tied up, and have a broken arm to boot! How are you going to untie us?" She was trying to trust him, but the situation seemed hopeless.  
  
Harper didn't respond at first, he was still opening and closing drawers the best he could with both hands tied behind his back. "With this," he replied, holding up his nano-welder. "Ok, turn around and I'll burn off the ropes, and then you do the same to me!"  
  
Justine reluctantly turned around. She was nervous, Seamus only had one fully functional arm and both of them were tied behind his back, how was he going to burn the rope without burning her wrists, without looking?  
  
Harper felt her reluctantness to turn around. "It's okay I use this thing all the time, I won't burn your beautiful skin. I can do this with both my arms tied behind my back without looking." He tried to ease the tension, by being his old self. Telling jokes was just what he did in these kinds of situations.  
  
Justine laughed, "Okay, but be careful." Harper then turned it on and cut the ropes off with ease.  
  
"All done. See, no sweat!" He said as he turned around to look into those beautiful hazel eyes. "God you're beautiful." He whispered not an inch from her ear.  
  
"And you're the most handsome man I've ever met." And with that Justine pulled Harper into a very passionate kiss.  
  
Sadly Harper had to pull away after a minute. "Now, untie me. We have to kick these bastard ubers of my ship and rescue your son!"  
  
Justine looked at the floor then took the nano-welder out of Harper's hand. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt you, I've never used one of these."  
  
"It's ok. I trust you." Harper pecked her on the lips and turned around so that Justine could cut the metal-rope off.  
  
After hearing the words 'I trust you' out of Seamus Harper's mouth Justine felt like she could do the impossible. "Ok... I'll - I'll try." She replied shakily and turned the nano-welder on. She successfully used it to burn off the metal-like ropes.  
  
"Good job J. Now we have to find a way to get out of here! But first it's time to dump some Uber trash!" Harper said once untied with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"I think you've go your priorities messed up Shay..."  
  
"Please call me Harper"  
  
"Ok, Harper I think you have your priorities messed up! How are we going to dump the Ubers while we're trapped in here? We have to get out of here, then we can dump them!"   
  
"Oh, Justine, Justine, Justine! Trust in the Harper, the Harper is good! We have a better chance of getting rid of them from in here. If we escape they could easily overpower us, and poof!" Harper emphasized by snapping his finger. "No more Harper and Justine! They've got guns, but I've got brains!"  
  
"Ok Mr. Supper genius." She said and Harpers eyes lit up. "Care to share your genius plan?"  
  
"Why certainly, my dear Justine. It's quite simple as a matter of fact. A mere child could understand such a simple plan as this. First I go over to this panel, plug myself in and create a little distraction in the airlock," Harper explained while doing what he said. "And then the stupid Ubers in the cock pit will go running to the airlock..."  
  
At that point they hear a lot of pairs of big heavy boots running past the door and into the airlock.  
  
"And then we shut the door... We open the airlock... Presto there you go! Look out the window if you want to see a couple of Uber heads exploding" They both hurry over to the window, after Harper unplugs himself.  
  
"Oh Harper, you're a genius!" Justine exclaimed and quickly pulled Harper into a big strong bear hug! Harper winced; his arm was still throbbing, and the gash on his side, which was still bleeding a little, despite the dressing Justine had put on earlier. Justine heard Harpers breaths getting more short and rapid. "Oh I'm sorry Harper, are you okay?" She asked sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Ya... I'm fine. I have to go check and see if we got them all." Harper answered getting back up and going over to the console. "Okay, there's one more in the cock pit, so if we can sneak out, I have a gun, in my room under my pillow across the hall."  
  
"Okay, can you open the door with that thing?"  
  
"Ya... There I'll be rite back, don't move."  
  
"No! Harper let me go"  
  
"Justine," Harper started calmly, lightly grabbing Justine's arm to prevent her from leaving, "Stay here. I'll sneak over to my room, grab the gun, and kill the big bad Uber who was stupid enough to try and lock up Seamus Zelazny Harper on his own ship! Well... Seamus Zelazny Harper's own bosses ship anyways..." Harper smiled.  
  
"Harper" Justine started. Harper stopped her by placing a finger over her mouth, then kissing her there. 'How I missed his gentle kiss' Justine thought. "Be careful" Was all she could think of saying, she knew how stubborn Harper was, and arguing with him would only waste time, time they didn't have at the moment.  
  
"Don't worry; he won't even know what hit him." Harper smiled at Justine and quickly left the room.  
  
Soon after Harper ran back in the room. "Harper, did you kill him?"  
  
"Um... well here's the thing..." Harper started, but Justine wouldn't let him finish  
  
"I'll take that as a no? What happened?"  
  
"Well the gun, that I usually keep in my room... well... it's gone. I must've brought it onto the Andromeda and forgot to bring it back..."  
  
"So we still have this big bad ass Nietzschean waiting for us out there in the cock pit." They heard big boots outside the door. "Strike that we have a bug bad ass Nietzschean waiting for us right outside the door."  
  
"Umm... Ya, I guess so" Harper looked nervous. "Well I'm sure I can think of someway to get rid of him!" Harper reassured Justine. 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6   
  
After a while Harper finally came up with something "No problem", Harper told Justine. "The Neit was in the hall, right? I could just simply turn on the auto-defence systems." He explained as he typed in the codes, a look of horror spread over his face. "That damn Uber has overridden my codes!"  
  
"Can you fix it?"  
  
"Can I fix it? Can. I. Fix. It." He said, putting emphasis on each word. "Of course I can fix it. I can fix anything. The only problem is, I have to get to the control panel in my quarters, and there's a big ugly uber between me and there."  
  
Justine decided not to say anything, as Harper was beyond angry for obvious reasons. She just went and got him his nano-welder, in hopes that he could fiddle with it and turn it into an effective weapon. "Thanks", he said, then he got to work tweaking the welder so it would be a gun. When he was done he headed towards the door. The nietzschean had made the mistake of messing with Harper's domain, and he was gonna pay.  
  
A few minutes later, Justine heard the a loud thump and a grim- looking Harper emerge. "The problem has been taken care of." He said not-so- cheerily.  
  
As they continued on their way, and the Maru came closer and closer to the drift, Harper realized they had intricate defence systems. First they had a shield surrounding it, then a motion-detecting auto- fire weapons system. "Well, that's not good," he thought. "Justine, come here, we have a problem!" he yelled across the ship.  
  
Seconds later, she appeared at Harper's side. "What is it?" she asked concern in her voice.  
  
"Well, first off, they have a shield. One that is impossible to penetrate without detection."  
  
"Unless there's a hole in it", Justine said with a sly smile on her face. Harper simply stood there and looked confused as she typed in coordinates revealing a sizeable hole in the shield. Fortunately, she had the foresight to tamper with the defence systems before she left. Being the Queen did have its advantages.  
  
The Maru cruised straight through the shield, as Harper stood by in amazement. "How did you know that hole was there?"   
  
"Let's just say I have connections..."  
  
As they neared the weapons, Justine didn't even give him the chance to say anything before she typed in her override codes. The king had obviously deactivated the ones that he knew about, but she didn't tell him everything. In fact, she told him very little.  
  
Harper decided he'd let that one go without any questions. Justine typed in another set of coordinates, this time to a small village called Esren. It was still very primitive, much like old earth before the Nietzscheans and Magog. Justine loved the place, because it reminded her of home, and because since it had no advanced technology, it would take weeks for them to hear about her escaping, and probably a while after that for the people to realize who she was.   
  
It took them only a few hours to reach the village, and once they did she went immediately to her regular room in the only hotel in it. The man behind the counter nodded, acknowledging her presence. Harper followed her, wondering where they were.   
  
Once they were alone in her room, Justine explained the whole situation, including a com device that would reach only her son, who had one just the same. The only problem was that her husband knew about it, and would be watching for her signal. She could see the wheels turning in Harpers head to find a solution. It didn't take too long.   
  
"No problem." Justine truly loved his cockiness, but it could get annoying sometimes. "Here, attach this." He handed her a tiny device, which would block out everyone except the person she was talking to. No one could even detect that there was anyone in contact with the boy.   
  
She said nothing, but pulled him close to her and kissed him. He knew exactly what she meant.  
  
Justine pulled away and called Seamus. He answered after a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry it took so long, mother, but I had to get out of the hearing range of the guards."  
  
"It's alright, son. Can you get away?" "Yes, you had perfect timing. You're in the agreed village?" "Of course, I'll see you soon. I have an old friend here with me, so don't be afraid of him, he's here to help." "Ok mother. I love you." "Bye. I love you too, honey."  
  
Harper looked at her when the conversation was over. Even though he knew his blocking device was foolproof, he had an uneasy feeling about it. ~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the king, Melanious, sat on his throne and laughed. He knew that bug he planted in young Seamus's shirt would come in handy one of these days. "Follow him!" he ordered his men. 


	7. Chapter7

Back in the village Harper was taking in the serene and calming landscape surrounding him. Justine took advantage of this time before her son arrived to find out what Harper had been doing since they had last parted.  
  
"So, once off earth did you go right to the Andromeda?" Justine asked sitting on a little bench with Harper outside in front of a huge tree, which reminded Harper of his favourite tree in hydroponics back on the Andromeda.  
  
Harper was in awe of his surroundings. "No, I caught a ride off earth on a bucket of bolts fratter ship" Harper laughed at his description of the Maru.  
  
"Really? How long were you on that ship?"  
  
"I'm still on that ship. It was the Maru. Beka hired me as a part time engineer, which turned into a full time position after her ex-boyfriend Bobby left."  
  
"And how'd you and Beka come across the Andromeda?" questioned Justine.  
  
"Well we got hired by this Nightsider named Genetrex. He wanted us to pull this old high guard ship that he had heard of that was stuck in the event horizon of a black hole. Little did we know that he would double cross us. That rat face still owes me 84,000 thrones!"  
  
"When did Trance, Tyr, Dylan, and Rommie come in?" Justine asked.  
  
"Well Trance was already a member of the Maru with Beka and I. Tyr was an ex-mercenary that was hired by Genetrex to, to, well I'm not sure what he was hired to do. Dylan was frozen in time for over 300 years on the ship. Now Rommie, well, I built Rommie so that she could communicate with her crew on a different level." Harper explained  
  
"Oh, wow." Suddenly there was a strange whistle.  
  
'That didn't sound like any bird I've heard' Harper thought. He was now fully on his guard looking through the bush trying to find the source of the noise. Justine on the other hand didn't look worried at all she looked happy, and Harper noticed this. "Justine... Do you know what that was?"  
  
"There's no reason to be worried Harper, it's just Seamus. That's our way of letting each other know where we are in times like this." Justine explained, and then made her own strange whistle in response.  
  
"Okay... Well, where is he?" Harper started looking around.  
  
There was another whistle. "There" Justine pointed into the bush. "Come on lets go" Justine grabbed Harper by the arm and practically dragged him through the bush to a cave. "Seamus? Seamus? You in here?"  
  
"Over here mother" Seamus came out of the shadows.  
  
Harper looked over and saw for the first time Justine's son. He was rather tall for his age, about 4 foot something, with medium brown hair, cut short, and magnificent blue eyes. Harper also noticed the one thing that would unmistakably show him to be nietzschean... his bone blades. They weren't as pronounced as a full nietzschean males would be, but they were plainly visible in the dark of the cave. He looked more like a 15 year old then an 8 year old.  
  
"Oh Seamus, you made it! I'm so happy" Justine ran over and gave her son a hug. "How was the journey? Was it too long? Did you get hurt? Is anyone following you?"  
  
"The journey was fine, and I'm fine, and I haven't noticed anyone following me."  
  
"Good, good. Come you must meet my friend!" Justine grabbed her sons hand and led him to Harper. "Seamus, this is... well this is Seamus" They both looked at her confused. "Okay, let's try this again. Seamus, this is Harper an old friend from earth." She introduced them and they shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I've heard only good things about you and your amazing adventures on earth" Seamus said politely.  
  
"Oh, well. They weren't all that interesting, but thanks..." Harper was nervous and it was showing.  
  
"I am honoured to share my name with such a well known and respected friend of my mothers."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say... Thank you?" Harper responded.  
  
"Well, now that the hellos are all done and over with..." Justine didn't get a chance to finish a gun went off, and hit Harpers toe.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" Harper screamed in agony.  
  
Seamus wasted no time and pulled out a gun and shot one of the assassins right through the heart.  
  
Harper got right back up and started shooting the assassins with his own gun, after a few minutes all the 6 assassins were down. Harper soon after fell down after all the adrenalin from the fight drained from him.  
  
"Harper!!" Both Justine and Seamus yelled at the same time and ran towards him.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm good, I'm good." Harper tried to reassure the two worried faces over top of him.  
  
"No you're not! You're having one hell of a day Harper! Come on let Seamus and I help you back to the room, and once we've checked out your wounds then we can leave." Justine said and didn't give Harper a chance to argue. "Seamus, help me get him up." Seamus and Justine helped Harper get back to the hotel, with most of his weight on Justine since although Seamus is strong he's still only a young boy.  
  
~ back in the Hotel room. ~  
  
Harper had passed out when they got him onto the bed in the room. Justine was preparing some food and Seamus was dressing Harpers wounds.  
  
"Mom, where'd Harper get all these wounds? I thought he only got shot in the foot." Seamus asked while he was bandaging up Harpers wounds all over his chest and arms.  
  
"We had a little mishap on the way here. More of your father's goons broke onto the Maru."  
  
Seamus stopped bandaging Harper "You're not hurt are you?" Seamus asked now distracted from Harpers wounds.  
  
"No honey I'm fine I was flying the ship when we got hit, so I just fell onto the floor. Harper over there got thrown across the cock pit. He's okay, right?" Justine explained.  
  
"I think so. He looks fine to me." Seamus answered.  
  
"Harper can mask his feelings pretty well"  
  
"Oh, well my studies have only showed me how to tend to wounds, I do not know how to asses them yet."  
  
"That's okay Seamus, we'll have the doctor back on the Andromeda check him out more thoroughly once we get there."  
  
"You mean I actually get to see the Andromeda?"  
  
Harper slowly woke up. He had heard you Seamus's question. "Of course you'll see the Andromeda; I was actually hopping that you two would stay there with me. Unless you guys have somewhere else to stay that it..." Harper said tiredly. 


End file.
